Disney Infinity: Halloween Disaster
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Story 9: Jack Skellington makes a mistake by airing a bad episode of Disney Infinity's TV show.


Disney Infinity: Halloween Disaster

Our story begins in Infinity Castle, home and headquarters of Disney Infinity, a huge legion of heroes. Tonight was Halloween Night in the Toy Box and everyone was excited, as Disney Infinity was airing a Halloween special on their TV show. Right now, Sorcerer Mickey was conversing with Jack Skellington, a skeleton-like creature, about which episode to air. "I'm telling you Mickey. We have to air this one I asked everyone to help me make!" Jack exclaimed as he held up the tape of the episode in question. "No way, Jack. It's too scary. We need to air a kid-friendly one. End of discussion." said Sorcerer Mickey as he walked to bed. Jack blew a raspberry at the magical mouse before Mickey stuck his head around the doorway. "I. Mean. It." Sorcerer Mickey said seriously before going off to bed again. Jack pondered for a few minutes, "Why should I have to listen to Mickey? He's not my mother or my father. I'll show him!" said Jack as he inserted the tape into the airing device. By now, everyone in the Toy Box was tuned in.

(Episode View.)

(White words appear on black saying "The following episode is based on a true story." before camera shows a burnt, abandoned two-story brick building. Jack Skellington narrates.)

Jack: This building was a great place for many to hang out at. It was a simple abandoned business building made into a clubhouse for kids and adults alike. Unfortunately, one Halloween evening, some ignorant dude thought it would be awesome to bring a Molotov cocktail to show everyone. He accidentally dropped it and it caused the building's interior to catch on fire. Fortunately, everyone inside was able to escape and the Molotov guy was then arrested shortly after. The building was then abandoned, left to rot. Now, two years after that, the building still stands. But tonight, we'll explore the mystery of what happened to five teenagers who walked into the building, never to be seen again...

(It is night. Five teenage boys walk up to the door at the back of the building.)

Boy #1: This is it, guys.

Boy #5: You sure going in here's a good idea, man? Maybe we should get out of here. It could be dangerous.

Boy #3: You want everybody at Infinity Academy to think we're chicken?

Boy #2: I could live with that.

Boy #4: You wussy, come on.

(The five boys open the door and walk inside, shining flashlights so they can see in the deep darkness. They see nothing but many bags of trash scattered around and a bunch of bugs. They also hear screaming coming from behind sealed doors. Suddenly, they hear something moving in the shadows. They quickly shine on the spot where the sound came from.)

All: What was that?!

(The unknown threat creeps up on them. They turn and see it. Camera cuts to shot of buildings outside as the boys' terrified screams ring through the night.)

(Title Screen: orange background with white words appearing. Dash's voice reads the title.)

Dash: The Burnt Building Mystery.

(Scene cuts to Infinity Castle's kitchen at 9:00 am. Disney Infinity is eating breakfast. The phone rings.)

Dash: I'll get it. (Dashes to phone and picks up receiver.) Hello? Really? All right, they'll be there as soon as possible. (Hangs up.) Hey Aladdin! Jasmine!

Aladdin: (Walks in with Jasmine behind him.) What's up?

Jasmine: The chief call again?

Dash: (Nods) He said he needs you to solve a mystery. Sounds exciting.

(A few minutes after breakfast, Aladdin and Jasmine walk to the Infinity City police station.)

Chief: Ah, glad to see you two. Listen, I need you to investigate a strange case that started last night. (Shows them a picture of the burnt building.) This is where it occurred.

Aladdin: I know that building. That's the one that burnt down two Halloweens ago, right?

Chief: (Nods.) Five teenagers have been reported to have gone in and not come out. I need you to figure out what caused their disappearance. Be careful.

(Both nod.)

Jasmine: We will, sir.

(Later that night, Aladdin and Jasmine walk into the back door of the burnt building, flashlights in hand. They walk around slowly and carefully. After a while, they both smell something that smells like expired brussel sprouts.)

Jasmine: Whew, that stinks.

(They come across a working boiler with a pot on it filled with a bubbling, steaming tan liquid.)

Aladdin: What's this stuff?

Jasmine: I don't know, but it smells like rotten sewage.

(Suddenly a shadow creeps up on them. They turn around quickly, shining their flashlights.)

Jasmine: What was that?

(They look around for a bit before Aladdin feels a huge searing pain in his right arm.)

Aladdin: (Clutching his arm.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Jasmine: ALADDIN! (Shines her light on him and notices his arm dripping blood.) OH MY GOD! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE AND BACK TO INFINITY CASTLE RIGHT NOW!

(Jasmine wraps a cloth around Aladdin's arm, takes his hand, and the two run for the back door, with the unseen threat running right behind them.)

Aladdin: Whoever or whatever that is, he's gaining on us!

(Jasmine stops running and kicks the unseen threat, knocking it back and allowing them to escape and get back to Infinity Castle as fast as possible.)

Jasmine: (Pounding on door furiously.) OPEN UP! OPEN UP! LET US IN! LET US IN!

(C-3PO answers the door.)

C-3PO: (In worry.) What happened? (Notices Aladdin's arm.) Oh my, what a horrific injury. We must get that taken care of at once.

(Later, Aladdin's arm has been bandaged and Minnie, Regular Mickey, Dash and Vanellope are standing by his bed, asking about the attacker.)

Mickey: What did the attacker look like?

Aladdin: I don't know. I didn't get a good look at him and neither did Jasmine. All we do know is that whoever it is is extremely dangerous.

Vanellope: Well, we're not gonna give up on this investigation, are we?

Aladdin: No, but who can we send in?

Minnie: Let us go into that building. We'll stop this threat no matter what! Who's with me?

Dash: (Raises his fist.) Yeah!

Vanellope: Let's do it!

Mickey: Let's show that attacker who's boss!

(Later...)

Elastigirl: (Hands the two kids and mice flashlights and blasters.) Please be careful, you four.

Dash: (Winks and gives a thumbs-up.)

(Later that night, the four heroes walk up to the back door.)

Minnie: Mickey, stay close to me okay?

Mickey: (Smiles and puts his arm around her shoulders.) You got it, Min.

Dash: I'll stay close to Vanellope too.

(They slowly open the door and walk inside. They then shine their flashlights around, seeing nothing but burnt furniture and a bunch of bugs.)

Minnie: This place is disgusting.

(After a while of searching, Vanellope turns around, shining her flashlight at the ceiling and sees a sharp, hook-looking blade above Minnie.)

Vanellope: MINNIE LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!

(Minnie looks above her head and narrowly avoids the hook as it comes down for her. She runs over and hugs Mickey in terror.)

Minnie: What is that?!

(Everyone shines their flashlights on the same spot, seeing a man with a bloody meat hook, as well as strong arms and legs. He is wearing a bloody butcher's apron, blood-stained and torn pants and a shirt and bloody butcher's boots. His white hair is spiked in a wild style. He has red bloodshot eyes and sharp teeth in a wicked grin.)

(Camera cuts to shot of orange background with a silhouette of what appears to be a female superhero.)

Mickey: Who's that Hero?

(Screen fades to black.)

(After commercials, shot of silhouette is shown again before the hero is revealed.)

Mickey: It's Black Widow!

Black Widow: Privet, it means hello in Russian.

(Screen fades to black before showing a shot panning from the scary-looking stranger to the four Disney Infinity members.)

Stranger: Ah, more fresh meat.

Dash: Who are you? What happened to those five teenagers who came in here two nights ago? Do you know about them?

Stranger: The name's Butcher Bill, and of course I know about those five kids. They made quite a tasty meal.

(The heroes' mouths drop and their eyes widen in terror of what their discovered attacker just said.)

Butcher Bill: You see kids, I was a butcher for this building before it was burnt down. I was very happy with my job. Unfortunately, I got fired that one afternoon the building burnt, and you can bet I was pretty angry about it too. After it was abandoned, I snuck back inside, and ever since then, for my revenge, I've been catching people with my trusty meat hook here and sealing them in rooms. They scream to be let out, but when I bang my fist on the door, they shut up. Whoever's door I unlock, is whoever's next on my menu.

Mickey: Well, not anymore pal!

(The four heroes pull out their blasters and start shooting at Bill, who uses his meat hook to deflect each and every blast.)

Minnie: Our blasters aren't working! He moves too fast!

(They keep attempting to shoot Bill until the blasters run out of ammo.)

All heroes: OH NO!

Butcher Bill: Well, looks like your little toys are out of ammo. Now, to make you little runts into MY NEXT MEAL!

(Bill charges at the four heroes, who run out the back door.)

Heroes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

(Bill chases the heroes as they run through the street.)

Butcher Bill: Come back here, you little brats!

(After a while of running and dodging slashes, the heroes hide from the crazed butcher behind a mailbox and start whispering a plan to each other.)

Mickey: What can we do? He's too fast!

Vanellope: I have an idea, we'll set a snare trap and use Dash as bait. He'll run away at the last second and the rope will catch him so fast he'll drop his hook.

Dash: It's worth a try.

Minnie: Let's do it.

(A few minutes later, Bill is looking for the heroes when he hears someone calling.)

Dash: Hey, Butcher Bill!

(Bill turns around and sees Dash standing by a large tree.)

Butcher Bill: Ah, so one of you is at least willing to give yourself up.

(Bill licks his lips and charges at Dash. Unfortunately for him, Dash speeds away at the last second, causing him to get caught in a rope by his leg, dropping his hook. Dash takes the hook and tosses it far off.)

Butcher Bill: Why, you rotten little brat! You'll pay for this!

Dash: Yeah, yeah, save it for the police. (Smirks confidently.)

(The other three Disney Infinity members walk up.)

Minnie: It's over, Butcher Bill.

Vanellope: Yeah, it's jail time.

Mickey: For you!

(The four heroes walk away a bit to notify the police, but as they pull out a phone, Bill struggles and breaks free. The Disney Infinity members look back and their eyes widen in fear.)

Butcher Bill: I don't need that hook to kill you runts. I'LL JUST TENDERIZE YOU TO BLOODY PULPS WITH MY HANDS INSTEAD!

(The four heroes start running again, with the maniacal butcher hot on their tails.)

Mickey: Anybody have any tricks up their sleeves?!

Other three: No!

(The four heroes run across a train track, with the train only a few inches away. They stop a little bit after crossing due to their loss of stamina.)

Butcher Bill: (Stops on the middle of the train tracks.) You little brats can run but you can't hide!

(The heroes notice the train closing in on him and frantically try to warn him)

All heroes: Butcher Bill, Look Out!

(Bill turns and sees the train too late. It hits him full force, separating his head from the rest of his body, which goes flying. His severed head, with a permanently frozen horrified expression, rolls over to the heroes, neck squirting blood like a water fountain.)

Dash: (Gags.) Oh man, I'm gonna puke!

(The other heroes shield their eyes from the gruesome sight before going and freeing the other captives back in the building and walking to the police station. By now, it's nearly sunrise. Vanellope knocks on the door. The chief answers.)

Chief: Hey kids, what's happening?

Vanellope: We took care of the cause of the disappearances.

(The heroes tell the whole story to the police chief.)

Chief: Well, I'll send some men to search for the weapons and the body parts. Right now, you kids go home and get some rest. I know you've had a long night.

(The four heroes nod and walk back to Infinity Castle. By now the sun's halfway up. All four of the heroes walk into the castle's front door. Everyone is in bed, except Violet, who is still standing up by the hallway, but asleep.)

Dash: (Softly) Hey, Violet.

(Violet opens her eyes and sees the four heroes. She smiles and bends down on one knee and opens her arms. Dash runs and jumps into her arms for a hug.)

Violet: Hey Dash, are you and the others okay? We were worried about you.

Mickey: We're fine Violet.

Violet: (releases Dash.) Well, good, you guys better get to bed. I'll let the others know you got back safely when they wake up.

(The four heroes nod and walk upstairs to their rooms.)

Jack Skellington: (Over a montage depicting the following events.) So in the end, Butcher Bill was defeated and Dash, Mickey, Vanellope and Minnie were given heroism medals. The burnt building was demolished in an effort to help put everything out of the public minds and prevent possible trauma. However, a rumor soon spread throughout the city that, if a light was seen among the train tracks at night when the trains don't run, that it's Butcher Bill, looking for his head.

(Screen fades to black before a blue cloud appears and floats for a few seconds.)

Butcher Bill: Happy Halloween! (Cloud turns red and materializes into his face, which flies up close to the camera, laughing a maniacal, evil laugh. His face then disappears and his laugh dies down and two white words appear, The End...?)

(Camera shows a pile of bricks, a few of which start to shake before Syndrome, Maccus and Randy emerge, bruised a bit.)

Randy: That is the last time we try to recruit a maniacal butcher.

Maccus: I guess our work with butchers is through.

Syndrome: (Notices something in the distance.) Huh? (Narrows eyes.) Unfortunately, it's not quite through yet.

(Maccus and Randy look in the same direction, only to see two butchers that look similar to Bill charging right at them with massive meat cleavers and knives.)

Butcher #1: WHERE IS BILL?!

Butcher #2: WHAT'D YOU THREE DO TO OUR BROTHER?!

(Syndrome and his two friends' eyes widen and they scream in horror. The camera freezes as the other two butchers jump over the brick pile, the camera then zooms out to show Syndrome, Maccus and Randy running away with scared expressions.)

Syndrome: Somebody...

All three villains: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

(Screen fades to black and three white words appear, TO BE CONTINUED...)

(End Episode View.)

It is now morning. Disney Infinity was waking up, feeling completely refreshed. They all walked into the living room to find Mulan talking on the phone. "We will, sir. Thank you for your kind forgiveness. Bye." She then hung up and turned to the rest of Disney Infinity. "Who was that, Mulan?" asked Falcon. "It was the last of our fans. He said that their kids had nightmares from the Halloween episode we aired last night. They all forgave us after I told them we'd air the true Halloween special tonight." "But we aired the true one last night." said Drax. "What was it about?"asked the Lone Ranger. "He said it was about us taking on a crazed butcher." Mulan said before walking into the kitchen to start breakfast. "Now that I think about it, isn't that the episode Jack Skellington asked us to help him make?" asked Captain America. "Yeah, it is. Wait a minute." Sorcerer Mickey said before his face changed from shocked to angry, "Everybody, I'll be right back." he said as he stomped to the airing room, where Jack was asleep. Sorcerer Mickey walked up and kicked the back of the chair, waking Jack up. "All right, who was..." Jack paused in fear when he saw an angry Mickey behind him after he turned the chair around. "Oh, Mickey, what brings you here?" he asked, sweating. "You know what. You aired that scary episode after I told you not to. Why'd you do it?" Mickey asked angrily. "Because I felt I didn't have to listen to everything you tell me." Jack said before Mickey picked him up and threw him out in front of the room's door. "You should know better than to disobey me like that. Because of what you did, kids had nightmares of that butcher." Mickey said with anger in his voice. Jack's eyes widened, "I'm fired, aren't I?" he asked in defeat. Mickey came out of the room, "No, but you are going to have to clean the whole inside of the castle, top to bottom." the magical mouse said. Jack's eyes widened even larger, to the size of Mickey's ears, "Why me?" he whined. Later that night, before the true Halloween episode was aired, a message from Disney Infinity was told by Violet, "Hello everyone. Before this episode airs, we here at Disney Infinity would like to apologize for the episode and nightmares caused by it last night. You'll all be happy to know that, as a result of all the complaints we have received about the episode aired last night, it has been banned, never to be aired again. The safety and well-being of our fans and fellow citizens is our number one priority and of utmost importance to us here at Disney Infinity. With that, we hope you enjoy this kid-friendly Halloween Disney Infinity special." she said with a smile. The true special featured Evil Infinity trying to ruin Halloween by stealing everyone's candy, but their plot was foiled by Vanellope and Lady Sif. All fans everywhere enjoyed it. As for Jack Skellington, his cleaning the castle was supervised by Thor, who let him know when he was doing something wrong or if he missed something. The cleaning was very tiring and took a long time, but he got it done. When Jack collapsed on his bed, Mickey came in and said, "Well Jack, I hope you've learned your lesson." he said. Jack nodded. "I'll never disobey you again." he said hoarsely.

The End.


End file.
